Befriending Human Globby
by NeverLander852
Summary: Fred befriends Globby when he turns himself human. One-shot, set after 'Countdown to Catastrophe'. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2! [I do not, and Never ever will, own Big Hero 6, or Big Hero 6 the Series.]


**Befriending Human Globby**

Fred befriends Globby when he turns himself human. One-shot, set after 'Countdown to Catastrophe'. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2!

**[I do not, and Never ever will, own Big Hero 6, or Big Hero 6 the Series.]**

* * *

Dibs was known as a purse thief.

But, he was said to be an awful and extremely unlucky purse thief, since he was never successful at stealing anything.

Until one day, he stole the chem-ball purse that belonged to Honey Lemon, a student at SFIT, and a member of Big Hero 6, a superhero team dedicated to fighting crime in the city of San Fransokyo.

And later, he stole a neuro-transmitter made by Alistair Krei of KreiTech, which was based on the one once built by Hiro Hamada.

But then, he had an incident with the stolen chem-ball purse, causing the chemicals to splat out onto him and merge with the neuro-transmitter, which, as a result, mutated him into a hideous slimy monster.

But instead of wanting to cure his condition, he embraced his new form and abilities, and decided to become a supervillain called Globby.

With his new form, powers and abilities, he faced Big Hero 6 on numerous occasions.

He had also been hired by a man called Obake, who was a former SFIT student called Bob Aken, who wanted him for his fiendish plans, to gather the blueprints for a dangerous invention made by a scientist called Lenore Shimamoto.

Obake's plan was to use Shimamoto's invention to destroy San Fransokyo, and rebuild it in his own image, with the help of Hiro Hamada, the leader of Big Hero 6.

But Hiro had escaped Obake, for Globby realized he didn't wanna destroy the city, and teamed up with Big Hero 6, and stopped Obake's evil plot.

Now, Bob Aken, aka Obake, had gone, forever, and San Fransokyo was safe once again.

* * *

Big Hero 6 were at Fred's mansion, with Globby. Honey Lemon was analyzing the slime of his body, like Bob Aken, aka Obake, had done at the end of '_Failure Mode_'.

"Let's see." she said, as she analysed the slime. "It is due to my impoundive chemical grenades, and powerful KreiTech technology, but however, it retains an imprint of the template's original psyche embedded at its core level."

Everyone stared with shocked and dumbfounded expressions. "Uhh, I think you lost us halfway through." Wasabi said.

"What Honey means," Hiro said, "is that it may be possible to revert Globby back to his human form."

"Speaking of human," Globby said to them, "Watch this - I can create a human part of my body."

He concentrated hard on his left foot.

To the team's surprise, Globby's foot becmae a bare human foot, toenails and all, albeit made of his purple slime. Globby wriggled the toes on his foot.

"Wow." Hiro Hamada said. "That's... Amazing." He remembered when Globby created a human ear from his slime.

Globby shook his foot back to it's normal form.

"I have one request you could do." Fred said suddenly.

"What is it?" Globby asked Fred.

"Could you... turn yourself _completely_ human?" Fred asked.

"I can but try." Globby said.

Globby concentrated, first, on his left foot, and sure enough, it turned into a bare human foot, like from earlier.

Then, he did the same thing to his right foot. Then he morphed his legs, hands and arms into human legs, hands and arms, then he morphed his head into the head of his former human form, skin, hair, and all; the only difference being his solid lime-green orb eyes in place of his normal eyes.

Finally, he concentrated on his torso, turning it into his human torso.

Everyone then watched, as his skin turned from slimy purple slime, to human skin. Within seconds, the last of his slime body was gone, forming the former human look of his body, with his nipples, navel, fingernails, and toenails, finishing off with a pair of heart-patterned boxers to cover his privates.

The team stared at the former human form of Globby in his underwear. GoGo's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"Wow!" Honey Lemon said to the human Globby.

"That's certainly... _more_... than what I was expecting." Wasabi said.

"Yeah..." Globby said uneasily. "I can't exactly make other clothing yet."

"Who cares!" Fred said happily, going up to human Globby. "I got meself a cool new best bud!"

Fred noogied Human Globby, and then practiced his 'Goochi Goochi Gotcha' technique on him.

The team watched with shocked and disturbed expressions on their faces.

"I think I preferred when he did that to Baron Von Steamer." Wasabi said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

OMG, Fred found a new friend in a human-disguised Globby!

And Big Hero 6 have a new ally!

BTW, from now on, all **Big Hero 6** fanfics I make will be in memory of Stan Lee, the creator of Marvel comics, and the father of Fred in the _BH6_ Franchise.

Why?

Because he died of pneumonia on November 12 2018, the same day the _Incredibles 2_ DVD came out in this country.

Let's hope Series 2 of **Big Hero 6 The Series** is full of surprises!

Believe it or not, but all the things Hiro and his friends went through in Series 1, well, they were just the warm-up round for what they'll be going through in Series 2!

Which is Coming soon!

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

**In loving Memory of Stan Lee**

1922-2018

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


End file.
